Now That Im Not Dreaming
by D.Angel
Summary: Sequel to 'Is This A Dream.' Seto is dead, Harm is back in her old world and BeGee is left to deal with the androids and Buu. Will Harm or Seto get back in time? Who are all these new people and are they there to help or just make things worse? More actio
1. THEM

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE!!! Man, I bet you've been waiting for this huh?! Yeah, sorry for the HUGE cliff hanger on the last story, but it had to be done...eh heh. 

Well without further ado. Here's chapter 1! 

Chapter 1- THEM

Harm rounded the corner as she entered the living room. The smell of dead reeked in the air.

"Mom? Seto?" Harm called out but received no answer.

'What the fuck is going on here? How the hell did I get back?' she pondered as she walked through the house.

"Your time was up." Said a woman's voice.

"Who? What? Time?!" Harm's eyes darted frantically around the room.

"I said, you ran out of time." The cheery voice said again.

"What the fuck are you talking about? As a matter of fact, who the fuck are you?!" 

Harm yelled as she began to get frustrated. 

"I am your Guardian Angel. And I'm talking about your time in the DBZ world. 

It's up. Over. No more. Got it?"

"Uh, why? Guardian Angel? What's your name? Show yourself." Harm demanded.

She covered her eyes as a flash of light blinded her.

'Kami damn it!' she cursed as the light faded.

Harm looked up to see a girl with long black hair put up in a high pony tail, and wearing assassin like clothing. 

'Figures I'd have a guardian like this.' Harm thought to herself.

But what caught her attention was the tabby cat, that seemed to be too big, resting on her shoulder.

"Uh," Harm stared. "Nice cat."

"Thanks! Stupid fat thing doesn't know the meaning of too much food. Oh, hi! I'm 

J'dee." the girl said extending her hand.

"Hi." they shook hands, with Harm still in disbelief.

"Ya well, as your Guardian, I guess I have a lot to explain. Lets see if I can do this." J'dee began rubbing her hands together. "They are the ones that brought you to the DBZ world and back. You were only given so long of a time before you had to come home."

"But that was my home!"

"Ya, ya I know. Let me finish. You see there's a way for you to get back." J'dee said.

"What? How?" A huge relief came upon Harm.

"Uh, I'm still working on that."

"And you call yourself a Guardian Angel! Okay than, who's the one telling me 

'something bad is gonna wrong'?" Harm said emphasizing the words.

"Eh heh, heh. You see, that's me." J'dee said sheepishly. 

"You? I shoulda known. But why tell me 2 seconds before it happened?" Harm yelled grabbing the front of J'dee's shirt.

"Whoa, no need to get angry. You see when it happened to your mom and when 

Cell came back, I got the memo late. But I didn't tell you late when it happened to Seto and you! Nope, I got it right on time and I warned you." J'dee said feeling proud of herself.

"Why didn't you just tell me it was you?! That way I wouldn't have felt so freaked out!" Harm screamed as she let J'dee go.

"I wasn't aloud to. They didn't allow me to contact you, unless it was to tell you something's wrong. I was gonna just tell you that just cause I was bored, but They would have yelled at me for freaking you out." J'dee pouted as she began to pet her cat.

"I'm not surprised. So how do I get back? Like were do we start? And when can we start?" Harm asked.

"Well, we can start as soon as possible, cause when you go back, I get my wings! And were gonna have to look in your Clow book to find out the way back." J'dee explained, feeling proud that she will finally get her wings.

"Clow book? I tried looking through that, all it is is blank pages." Harm stated.

"That's cause you didn't say the magic words. Great more explaining to you about your own kind. Sit down." J'dee sighed.

Harm sat down on her couch as J'dee sat in the recliner. 

"Okay, to be a Clow you have to come from this world. That's why you, Seto, and BeGee are Clow's and no one else is. Except for your kids of coarse. They got lucky. But anyways, Clow's are magical people, as you know, that's why you got the Clow book. Now call the Clow book and I'll show you what it does." J'dee finished explaining.

"Okay. How do I do that?" Harm asked.

"Ugh, must I do everything. All you do is close your eyes, and concentrate. Then it will drop into your lap." J'dee said. "Some things are more simple then you thing."

"Okay then." Harm closed her eyes and began to concentrate. 

Soon enough a big book fell into her lap. Harm looked down and saw an old fashion looking book, only around 6 inches thick, with small dragons circling the cover.

"Okay, now repeat these words:

Cosmic dreams and Fairy tales,

Magic wands with epic spells.

Playing cards of Energy,

I beg of you, let me see, let me see.

Harm repeated the lines and opened the book. Sure enough there were spells on every page.

"Wow! Look at these!" Harm said flipping through the pages.

"Whoa, go back to the first page and read what it says. That page is like your 

index." J'dee explained as Harm turned back a few pages.

(After reading the page)

"It says here that I have an animal I can take around with me. He's suppose to be extremely fast but he's better to train with!" Harm called to J'dee who was in the kitchen.

"What kind of animal is it?" She hollered back.

"Um, it says a dragon. And his name is Bronx! That is so cool!" Harm said all excitedly. 

"Dude, that is cool! You got lucky. I know some people that got stuck with gold fish." J'dee said. 

"Yah, sucks to be them." Harm agreed as she flipped through the book some more.

"Basically you get whatever animal is on the cover of your book."

"Oh. I get it. Wait, Seto's didn't have any animals." Harm said remembering.

"That's because he doesn't like animals. They must not have given him one." Explained J'dee. "Now we just have to find a spell to get you back." 

"No shit. What do you think I'm looking for." 

"I thought you were just browsing." J'dee joked.

"Just the same."

"Well this could take awhile. How's about we order pizza?"

"Sure. Your paying right?" Harm asked looking up from her book.

"Uh, I guess I am." J'dee picked up the phone and dialed a pizza place. 

(Back in the DBZ world)

Everyone was uneasy when Vegeta told them Harm was missing. They would have told him she probably just went out for awhile, but they couldn't even since her kai. 

"I can't take this! First Seto, and now my sister! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" BeGee screamed as fresh tears rolled down her already tear stained face.

"She's right. We need to go out there and find her." Yamcha voiced.

"I second that." Tien chimed in.

"But were do we began? She could be anywhere." Chi-Chi cried.

"We can go to Dende's! He must know where she went." Goku said as he held his wife in comfort.

"That's a good idea!" Chi-Chi said jumping up and heading for the door.

"Vegeta are you coming?" BeGee asked seeing him hold his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"No." he simply replied.

"Right. Just incase she comes back. You should really get some sleep though. I mean you haven't slept since she disappeared." Everyone had left out the door, leaving Vegeta, his daughter Rogue and BeGee.

'Sleep.. That's what I need.' BeGee thought as she began to get a little dizzy, but only brushed it off.

"I'll do whatever I want. You better be going, before everyone leaves without you." he said without any emotion what's so ever.

'Man, even though it looks like he doesn't care that she's gone, I can see he really does. And to have Rogue crying all the time for her mother, must make it even harder. She looks a lot like Harm too. Harm. Where the fuck are you? How could you just disappear like that? How could you leave your baby, son and even your husband? Not to mention your friends?! We will find you. Mark my word.' BeGee promised as she caught up with the others, who decided to fly to Dende's since it was close.

Vegeta leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. He began to remember that horrible night.

~*Flashback*~

A streak of lightning lit up the sky, causing a clash of thunder to boom in the distance.

Vegeta sat up in bed and looked around frantically. He looked to the space next to him to find it empty. He could hear close by a soothing melody. So sweet, so innocent that he was drawn to it.

Vegeta got out of bed and looked at a door that went from his room to the next. Rogue's room. His second child and little girl. 

He opened the door to find Harm rocking in the rocking chair with Rogue in her arms, singing that sweet melody that he heard.

Rogue was just a few months old, and cried during every stormy night. But as always, Harm was there to calm her.

Vegeta watched as Harm's waist long hair flowed back and forth, as if in rhythm with her rocking. Her voice flowed from her lips in complete harmony. She was truly an angel.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

There was another clash of thunder and Vegeta sat up in bed for the second time. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he took a deep breathe. 

He turned to his right, to see if Harm was okay, but she wasn't there. He looked around the room, but couldn't see her.

After looking everyone; Rogue's room, Zero's room, the living room, everywhere, he tried to search for her kai. After growing worried when he couldn't sense her, he decide to wake the others.

~*End of Flashback*~

Vegeta opened his eyes again, and chocked back a tear. His ego began go kick in. 

'She wouldn't just leave me. Why? I don't need her anyways. I can do just fine without her. Women can never be trusted.' He lied to himself, as he fell asleep, with Rogue secure in his arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A/N: Well there you have it! Chapter one of the sequel!! Well this chapter was longer than I thought it was gonna be, but hey. Well don't forget to REVIEW!! Well until next time!

By the way, the authors that are to be in the story will be coming in the next few chapters. Don't get upset if your not in for a while, but I gotta find the right parts for yah. Also, you'll be coming in throughout the whole story, so don't be thinking you only have the small part you read...

Also, I know BeGee isn't 'home' and is still in the DBZ world.. There's a reason for that, so don't worry about it, k? Just thought I'd let you know.

Later..


	2. New, yet, Strange people to meet

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Alix or Kaylie or the DBZ characters.. However! I do own Seto and others I make up.

Chapter 2- New, yet strange people to meet. 

Seto and King Kai finally reached the main entrance of the other world only to find an unusual situation. 

"No, I don't wanna go! She's evil!" A medium height girl with blue hair and purple highlights screamed.

"If you don't let go of my head, then I'll send you down below." King Yemma insisted. 

"But I don't want to!"

"Alix, I'm not going to tell you again. Remember you can't die." Yemma reminded her.

"Oh. But still. She can torture me for ever and ever." Alix whined as 2 men with horns tried to pry her off of their boss.

"What's her name?"

"Kaylie!" Alix cried, finally noticing Seto and King Kai, she jumped to the ground.

"And WHO are YOU?"

Seto looked to the girl in front of him. Not sure what to say, he just kept staring in a 'what a weird girl' type way.

"North Kai?! What are you doing here?" Alix asked as if it were a sin.

"I, as if it is any of your information, am taking this great fighter of mine to see the Grand Kai." King Kai stated.

"Ha! I find that funny. Like this... dude is good enough to see the Grand Kai. Please." Alix huffed as she crossed her arms and turned her back to the two men.

"Oh Alix! Where are you?!" Someone screamed.

"AH! She's back! Hide me!" Alix cowered as she ran behind King Yemma's desk, just in time as a girl with brown hair walk into the room.

Seto looked at her with caution. He didn't know anyone around here, and he sure as hell didn't remember anyone from when Goku died.

'Kakarot!' Seto thought as he began to remember the Cell saga. 

"King Yemma, when Kakarot..I mean Goku shows up around here looking for Kai, just tell him we went to see the Grand Kai." Seto informed Yemma.

"Well that is IF he comes around here." King Yemma said with a chuckle. 

"Um, yeah, if." Seto rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to King Kai. "Lets get going before we run into anymore weirdo's."

"I'm with you on that one." Both men began to walk toward the other entrance way which led to the Grand Kai's planet.

"WAIT! I wanna go!" Kaylie yelled as she ran over to the two strangers.

"No! I wanna go!" Alix insisted as she revealed her hiding spot.

"HA! Found you! Aw, screw it. Lets go on a road trip!" Kaylie grabbed Seto's and King Kai's arms and began to walk to the airport.

"Why am I just standing here doing nothing?" Alix asked herself was she watched the three beings walk further away from her. "Hey guys, wait for me! What's a road trip without me?! Um the answer to that one was nothing!! I said WAIT!!!"

~*Later on the plane*~

"So your a Clow? Hm, I've never heard of such a creature. Do you have any Sayjin or Icejin in you?" Kaylie asked.

"No."

"Oh good. I can't stand them."

"Hey, my brother-in-law is the prince of all Sayjin's!" Seto said.

'I can't believe I just defended Vegeta of all fucking people.' he thought with disbelief.

"WHAT?! Please tell me your kidding?!"

"Trust me I wish I was. The damn bastard wooed my sister some how." Seto informed his new friend.

"I pitty your sister." 

"AH!" Alix screamed from her seat.

"What?! What's wrong?" everyone asked.

"The peanuts are stale." Alix whined.

Everyone on the plane, including the stewards, sweat dropped at the girls strangeness. 

"Hello! It means I want fresh ones!"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I'll get right on it." a lady said as she ran to get more peanuts.

"Wow, what a nut." King Kai joked as he began to crack up at his own joke.

"That wasn't funny. Not even a little bit." Seto said bluntly.

"Humph, no sense of humor."

"Kaylie, tell me about your species." Seto asked as he turned his attention to the tall woman next to him.

"Oh. Okay. Well lets see. The name of my kind is Allegiance. We have tan-colored skin of all shades, and are mostly a tall race. We have a passion for fighting, although not as big as the Sayjin's. We are a peaceful race, only fighting for self-defense, and we don't have big egos. Green is their official planet color where our planet was called Planet Plant. Anything else you wanna know?" Kaylie explained.

"Yah. How did you die?"

"Oh well. I committed suicide. You see when I was 18 I was made a slave by Frieza and the Sayjin's. So after about 2 years of their torment, I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Im sorry to hear that. Well not to worry about Vegeta. My sister has him whipped beyond belief, last time I heard." Seto said as they both laughed.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are now landing. Please buckle your seat belts and remain seated. Also will the girl in couch please stop screaming for peanuts!! Thank you, and have a nice day." A bouncy voice said over the intercom.

"What?! Im suing your asses! You bastards better have a good lawyer! I could have chocked on one of these STALE peanuts yah know!!" Alix threatened as the plane halted to a stop. 

~*10 Minutes later*~

"What are you going to do with all of them? There nothing but a waste of space and time." Kaylie asked Alix, who was holding 3 boxes of peanuts.

"Im going to use them as evidence when I sue their asses! Waste of time and space my butt! They should have known I wouldn't take a bribe. Don't be so bitchy bout it either. Their not your problem."

"Thank Juvar (Jew-v-are)." Kaylie thought with relief.

"Who's Juvar?" King Kai asked.

"Juvar was the Guardian of my planet."

"Oh, I see."

The three warriors and North Kai left the airport and began their walk towards the Grand Kai's house.

~*~*~*~

"We're here!" Alix shouted from the top of her lungs.

"You only knew that cause I just told you!" King Kai argued.

"Will you two shut up! You've been yelling at one another since we started walking! Its very annoying." Kaylie voiced.

"He started it."

"DID NOT!"

"If you both don't shut up I'll blast you to tiny pieces!!" Seto threatened at the last minute.

"Okay, you don't have to yell." Alix said holding her boxes closer to her.

"Well if it isn't the North Kai." Someone said from behind the gang.

"West Kai! What are you doing here?!" King Kai asked.

"We got invited by the Grand Kai himself." Gloated West Kai.

"What?! I highly doubt that. And what do you mean by 'we'?"

"Well, the Grand Kai saw what a great fighter I had so he invited us for personal training sessions by him. King Kai, set your eyes on my greatest fighter, and no doubt better then yours." Said West Kai as he gestured to the fighter next to him.

"This will be interesting." Seto whispered to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And there is chapter 2. Who is this new fighter? Will it be sumone Seto knows? Pssh, I cant tell you! That'd so ruin the next chapter! Well heres my thanks,

Thorn Dragonballz: No need to worry Thorn, your part is very important and really cool! ^__^ Im glad you like the first chapter so much, I hope you liked this one too.

J'dee: Thanks chicka! I thought you'd like your part. I told you it was awesome!

Lazy Bum.. I mean Stacey: ^__^ Yah yah, your still in the DBZ world. But for how long? Dun dun dun! Lol, damn, Im bringing in a whole new plot. SWEET! Oh and thanks for the review! 

Thomas Drovin: I don't think ANYONE has given me a bigger ego boost then you have. I couldn't help but feel loved when I read that review. ^__^ Its okay you didn't review the first story, Im just happy to hear from you now. I hope this story is everything you want it to be and more! Thank you.

Mommy'slilMoster: Tada! The second chapter is here and.. Gone. Lol. I guess I better get to updating this and e-mailing you. ^^

Well thank you all again, Don't forget to review and tell me wut you think.. Unless it's a flamer, your not wanted here. ^__^ Buh-bye.


	3. Ahead of Schedule

Chapter 3- Ahead of Schedule

Seto looked over the man standing beside the East Kai. All of the noise seemed to fade as he studied him. He looked human, but something about him told Seto otherwise. Tan skin, dark brown hair, light blue eyes and he stood only 5'6".

What was he?

"My name is Suraku Nashiu." the man replied, noticing Seto's stares.

Both Kai's, along with Alix, quit their arguing.

"Come Suraku. The Grand Kai awaits." No one noticed the disdained look Suraku gave as the East Kai mentioned the Grand Kai.

"Well, we'll beat you there!" Alix took off running only to slam into a wall.

No one had realized that they were in front of the Grand Kai's place along.

"Don't worry. I'm okay." Alix said from her spot on the ground.

"Don't worry, no one asked." Kaylie retorted.  
Suddenly Alix jumped up and began running away shouting, "the sky is falling".

Everyone looked up, more curious than gullible and found a huge ball of light coming down. After it struck they and the smoke cleared, they finally noticed the Grand Kai.

"Hey dude's and dudette's. What's shakin'?" Everyone but Seto, was stunned at the imagine in front of them as they looked at him from their bowed positions. He was an old geezer with long white hair, torn jeans, punk t-shit and a boom box.

"Oh, its just a homeless man. You can have my boxes when Im done with them." Alix offered as everyone looked at her dumbfound.

"You idiot! That's the Grand Kai!" shouted Kaylie.

"Oh. I didn't know the Grand Kai was homeless. You poor man!"

Everyone turned to ignore her.

"Grand Kai. We are here as you ordered. Suraku is ready for training.." The Kai boosted.

"Now wait just a minute! My fighter is much more skilled than yours is. We came to train with you Grand Kai!"

"Whoa, calm down my fellow brothers. Check this out, how about we hold a tournament. That way you can all get a chance to train with me."

"That's a great idea!" Both Kai's shouted.

'This will be interesting. I guess the Cell games aren't over yet considering there's no trouble it the underworld. I hope they are all okay.' Seto thought while watching the 2 Kai's argue over who was stronger.

"So does this mean he's not homeless?"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Seto and the North Kai walked along in silence, merely watching the other fighters train. Never had things seemed so out of place to Seto. He knew that all this was going to happen, but it seemed alien to him for some reason. Almost like them coming to this realm was too easy. There had to be a catch, but what was it.

"Seto, do you know anything about your kind?" The fighter was taken off guard suddenly.

"Not really." A simple answer to a complicated question; it must have been aggravating.

A bell sounded in the distance, signaling the tournament was about to start. King Kai gave his fellow brother's and sister a few words before making his way to the entrance. With the Grand Kai leading the way, everyone followed to a chamber that wasn't completely finished.

"Now its not done, but the arena is finished. So follow me and we'll get started."

Everyone scanned the room. Inside, in all directions, were stars and a few planets. On the very corner of the room, however, there was a few wet paint signs and white walls. It made the rest of the room seem fake.

"Lets begin!" The Grand Kai announced loudly.

"So, what am I to do with my peanuts?"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Hello everyone! Im back! Lol. First I'd like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY THOMAS! I know its short, but I wanted to tournament to start on a whole new chapter. As for the Movie, I'll try to get that started up too. My brother gave me some really kick arse ideas and I cant wait to start that one. I think its going to help you guys more because it'll explain more about the Clow's and have a few more explanations on how Seto, Harm and BeGee got to that word. You'll love it! Its better than this one! Lol.

I want to thank you all that reviewed. It means a lot. Its good to see some old faces and some new ones too. If your reading this and havent reviewed before, just leave me one, so I know your there and Im not doing this for nothing. Anyways, I have to go. See you next time!


End file.
